deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doctor
The Doctor is the title character in the British Television series, Doctor Who. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *The Doctor X Kamui Tokinomiya (Complete) *Spock vs. The Doctor (Complete) *Doc Brown VS Doctor Who *The Doctor vs. Dialga *The Doctor vs Doctor Doom *The Doctor vs Dr Strange *The Doctor vs Professor Paradox *The Doctor vs Rip Hunter *Bill Cipher vs The Doctor *Rick Sanchez vs The Doctor Possible Opponents * Castiel (Supernatural) * Collector * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live) * Loki (Marvel) * John Constantine * Miss Peregrine (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) * Brainiac * The Fugitoid History The Doctor, a mysterious alien with many lives who travels through eternity in a blue box called the TARDIS. Hailing from a race called the Time Lords, his true name a mystery, the Doctor have been from been from the Big Bang to the end of the universe and making friends and enemies along the way. In all his lives, the Doctor has traveled with companions through history and into distant dimensions. While he reveals some things about himself, one mystery will always remain: Doctor Who? Death Battle Info Feats * The first ever female doctor * Controlled an entire army of KERBLAM! robots into destroying themselves * Created a sonic screwdriver out of only earth metals * Befriended the Solitract Flaws Previous Incarnations As a Time Lord, the Doctor has thirteen incarnations from the First to Eleventh Doctors. But after it seemed he would die on the planet Trenzalore, the Doctor gained a new regeneration circle with the Twelfth Doctor the current incarnation of the Doctor. However, while essentially the same, each Doctor incarnation is his own person. * Age: 236-450 As a fearful child, having learned a dark secret relating to a prophecy of a being called the Hybrid, the Doctor learned to embrace his fear and see it as strength. Eventually, appearing as a man in his fifties, the Doctor was motivated by his fear to leave Gallifrey in a stolen TARDIS alongside his granddaughter Susan. The two eventually end up in a junkyard in 1963 London where Susan took the surname Foreman and enrolled at Coal Hill School. But when Susan's teachers Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright became wary of her behavior, the Doctor's panicked abduction of the two resulted in the beginning of his adventures through time and space. * Feats: **Defeated a Roman assassin using judo * Flaws: **Arrogant and occasionally hypocritical - Second= Second Doctor * Age: 450 When his previous incarnation died of natural causes, the newly "renewed" Second Doctor takes over where his previous life left off. After parting ways with his first companions Ben and Polly, gaining a concurrent companion in Jamie McCrimmon from 18th century Scotland, the Doctor continued his travels before was trialed by his fellow Time Lords for interfering in the affairs of lesser beings. * Feats: ** Able to escape a cell by using acoustics to find the right tone to unlock the door. ** Befriended Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and indirectly helped him become leader of UNIT's UK branch. * Flaws: ** Annoys people with his flute-playing. - Third= Third Doctor After forced to regenerate by the Time Lords after being found guilty, the Doctor is stranded in 1970s England. There, he joined the UNited Intelligence Taskforce (UNIT) in dealing with alien invaders while attempting to repair his TARDIS after it was disabled. In a fight, he knows Venusian Akkido. * Feats: * Flaws: - Fourth= Fourth Doctor * Age: 750 * Gear: Sonic Screw Driver * Feats: Was briefly President of Gallifrey. * Flaws: - Fifth= Fifth Doctor * Feats: * Flaws: Guilt of Adric's death. - Sixth= Sixth Doctor While on Androzani Minor, Fifth Doctor was exposed to the drug spectrox in its deadly toxic raw form and used the only dose of the antidote to save Peri. While he expressed doubt that he might not survive, he regenerated into an initially unstable madman who considered retreating to Titan 3 after nearly killing Peri out of paranoia. But the events on planet Jocanda convince the Sixth Doctor to resume helping people before he finds himself on trial by the High Council of Timelords and encounters an evil version of himself from a possible future. * Feats: * Flaws: Almost killed Peri. - Seventh= Seventh Doctor When the TARDIS was attacked by a Time Lady known as the Rani, the Sixth Doctor was suffered a head injury that forced him to regenerate. After a brief period of post-regenerative confusion and chemically induced amnesia, the Seventh Doctor thwarted the Rani's plans and journeyed with Mel Bush in whimsical adventures before she left him for intergalactic rogue Sabalom Glitz. But at the time, the Seventh Doctor gained a new companion in a time-stranded teenager named Ace. The Seventh Doctor presents himself as a secretive and driven manipulator in taking a more scheming and proactive approach to defeating his enemies, yet compassionate and sad from his years. * Gear: Umbrella * Feats: ** Played an indirect role in UNIT's creation in 1963 London. * Flaws: - Eighth= Eighth Doctor While taking the assumed remains of the Master to Gallifrey as part of his rival's final request, the Seventh Doctor ended up in 1999 San Francisco where he shot in the middle of a gang shoot-out. Though taken to a hospital to have the bullets removed, the surgeons did not realize he is not human and unknowingly killed him. Due to the anaesthesia, the Doctor's regeneration was delayed and the newly regenerated Eighth Doctor has no memory of who he was. Regardless, the effortlessly charming and enthusiastic romantist regained his memory and stopped the Master from using his TARDIS's Eye of Harmony to destroy Earth. However, the Eighth Doctor soon finds himself dealing with a greater threat to the known universe: The Time War. * Gear: Sonic Screw Driver * Feats: Was momentarily super-strong in stages of his regeneration. * Flaws: - War= War Doctor Briefly revived by the Sisterhood of Karn, though he attempted to stay out of it, the Eighth Doctor finally joins the Time War and drinks a elixir to trigger a life-saving regeneration into a form of his choice. Feeling the universe has no more need for a doctor, he becomes a warrior. Having fought a long time in the Time War, the man who renounced the name "Doctor" becomes a shell of his former self while forced to make a decision to wipe out both Time Lords and Daleks to end the Time War for the sake of the universe. * Gear: Sonic Screw Driver, the Moment * Feats: Managed to save Gallifrey and end the Time War. * Flaws: - Ninth= Ninth Doctor * Age: 900 After the Time War, though he managed to save Gallifrey with the aid of his previous and future selves, the War Doctor's age caught up with him and he regenerated. This causes the Doctor to lose memory of what occurred after obtaining the Moment, forcing him to believe that he had wiped out Gallifrey as he intended. The Ninth Doctor returns to Earth at the start of the 21st century, gaining a companion in 19-year-old shopgirl Rose Tyler. * Gear: Sonic Screw Driver * Feats: Averts a nano-technological plague in WW2 London with no fatalities. * Flaws: **Survivor's Guilt **Shortest-lived incarnation - Tenth= Tenth Doctor * Age: 900-906 When the Ninth Doctor regenerated after siphoning the Time Vortex energy from Rose, the Tenth Doctor literally sleeps off the process before he was revived in time to save Earth from the Sycorax while forced to grow a new hand after his original the cut off. The Tenth Doctor continued his journey with Rose before she is trapped in an alternate universe, briefly taking Martha Jones as a replacement companion despite being bound by fate to Donna Noble and her grandfather Wilfred Mott. * Gear: Sonic Screw Driver * Feats ** Losing his hand, which played a role in saving the known universe. ** Caused the events that created the Torchwood Institute. ** Save the universe from destruction on two accounts. ** Kept his current appearance by an aborted regeneration. * Flaws: **Survivor's Guilt **Unstable when traveling alone, having nearly been consumed by notion that he can do whatever he wants as the last of the Time Lords. **Was very reluctant of undergoing his second regeneration. - Eleventh= Eleventh Doctor * Age: 906-2,000 When the Tenth Doctor regenerated after absorbing 500,000 amounts of radiation to save Wilfred, using his last moments to visit all his companions and friends, the Eleventh Doctor is at his final life as he takes Amy Pond and her fiancé Rory Williams as his companions while finding his path influenced by events in his future despite attempts by the Kovorian Chapel of the Church of the Silence to kill him with River Song. But after faking his death to keep a low cover, going off the grid after losing Amy and Rory, the Doctor obsessed over the impossible events revolving around Clara Oswald before learning the true end of the Time War and facing his destiny on the planet Trenzalore. * Gear: Sonic Screw Driver * Feats: **Convinced a Cyberman to set itself on fire. **Defended Trenzalore for centuries. **Convinced a future version of Clara to remain with his next incarnation. **Longest living incarnation of the Doctor. * Flaws: **Unstable when traveling alone, having once threaten a man at gunpoint to save a town. ** Hates Endings, his own death being such before he accepted it. ** Was the last version of the Doctor in his original lifecycle before given a new one and become the first version in his new life-cycle. - Twelth= Twelth Doctor * Age: 2,000 to 2,024 As a Time Lord, his people having been altered from generations of exposure to the Time Vortex, the Doctor is superior to a peak human in terms of being tough and resilient. This is seen as he survived some falls that would shatter human bones, endure extreme temperatures and electric shocks that would kill a human, and resist high sound frequencies. Even some of his opponents claimed he is stronger than he appears due to his lighting-fast reflexes. The Doctor could also absorb, withstand and expel radiation as long as the exposure is brief and amount of radiation is low. He can also understand the languages of animals and infants and displays some telepathy and hypnotism that can allow him to erase someone's memory of him. Like his previous incarnations, the Doctor is a highly proficient swordsman with knowledge of Venusian aikido, A highly observant man and credited escapologist, the Twelfth Doctor can pick up on details that can help him make accurate deductions of his surroundings and who he is dealing with, though he would miss something he gets too focused on something. He can also able to spin a fatal outcome to advantage. *Gear * Sonic Screw Driver * Sonic Glasses * Electric Guitar * Feats * Faced and outwitted numerous fake gods, bad gods, demigods, and would-be gods. * Orchestrated a heist in the impenetrable Bank of Karabraxos. * Designated President of Earth. * Escaped his Confession Dial after punching his way through a wall many times harder than diamond after 4/2 billion years. * Deposed Rassilion and was briefly President of Gallifrey. * Though by accident, created the superhero known as the Ghost. * Played a role in the Ice Warriors' survival after Mars was no longer a hospitable planet. * Flaws * Can be disabled if hit hard on the left shoulder, which possessed a vulnerable nerve cluster. *He needs the company of companions, preferring mortals like Earthlings, to keep himself stable due to his wavering sense of mortality as an being with near-immortal life and the horrors he has witnessed. * Hates endings. * Nearly destroyed the universe to save Clara, whose death was a fixed point in time. * Refused to regenerate. }} Gallery UzpRIhT.jpg|The Doctor in his known incarnations. 11Smith.jpg|The Eleventh Doctor with Sonic Screwdriver. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Male Category:Doctor Who characters Category:Mascots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Aliens Category:Technology users Category:Shapeshifters Category:British Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Sword Wielders Category:Old Combatants Category:Female